marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after The Avengers. Plot Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They'll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennett as Skye *J. August Richards as a to-be-confirmed character *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Ron Glass as Dr. Stretlan *David Conrad as a to-be-confirmed character *Ian Hart as a to-be-confirmed character Production To be added Trivia *ABC has announced their 2013 - 2014 primetime schedule and with it comes the reveal that "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." will air at 8PM on Tuesday nights. *The series will premier on September 24, 2013. Gallery Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..jpg|Logo. Phil Coulson interrogates Skye.jpg CoulsonSkye.jpg Skye.jpg Melinda May action.jpg Coulson-FitzSimmons.jpg Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.jpg Skye and Coulson.jpg Skye and Rage.jpg Maria Hill AoS.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg Coulson1.jpg Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Phil Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Maymel.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg Grant Ward ID.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Leo Fitz ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Videos Video:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1|Promo # 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agent Coulson's Team|Coulson promo. File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer|Official Trailer Video:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward|Level 7 Access Agent Ward profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Agent May|Level 7 Access with Agent May profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons|Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Spotlight|Skye Spotlight. File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May|Agent Melinda May References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2364582/ S.H.I.E.L.D. on IMDB] Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe